I Love You, Mihael
by iHugzYu
Summary: Mello dramtically storms into the common room, finding Near, he grabs him, forcefully, only to kiss him, ;3;.. Find out more, by clicking the title, and reading , NxM. Wrote this a long time ago. Lol :o , Read and Review, please. Ty :D


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or the characters. I **do** own this short story.

I originally posted it somewhere else, but I decided to post this on this site :)

I hope you guys like it, and will review! :D

Your reviews mean a lot to me.

~Less than 3~

Near was in the Common Room as usual. Mello was making his way there.

"Near!" He went.

"Yes, Mello? "Near said, not looking at him.

Mello forcefully grabbed him, and he stared in his eyes.

"What is it, Mello?" Near asked, becoming impatient.

Mello couldn't hold it.

He locked the door of the common room and pushed Near to the wall.

Mello looked in Nears eye, and he got even more upset, for some unexplainable reason.

Mello made his way to Nears lips, locking them. Near didn't refuse with this.

He accepted the kiss, making Mello get more violent. Mello grabbed him and brought him to his dorm and violently pushed him on his bed.

"Is there something the matter, Mello? You're acting unusual today…" Near said, sitting up.

"Shut up." Mello pushed him down.

"I hate you so much, Near." He growled under his breath.

He got on top of him and kissed him again, pressing their lips together with pressure.

Mello pulled away to see Near smiling.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" He said grabbing onto Nears shirt.

"Because out of all the people in Wammy's house," Near began.

"'I'm the one who gets all of Mello's attention."

Mello's face got hot.

"Ugh, shut up!" He forced a kiss again.

Near smiled at this. He loved it when Mello goes on his rampage.

Near wrapped his arms around Mello's neck, happily accepting the kiss...

Mello to his surprise, put his hands on Nears waist, both of them, enjoying this moment.

Mello, forgetting his hatred for the albino, kept the kiss going.

Mello secretly like Near, but Near thought that when Mello goes on his rampage, its only because he never found a way for him to be number 1.

Mello actually wanted this.

"Near..." He called.

"Yes, Mello?" Is what he would answer. But today he wanted to try this one thing.

"Yes, Mihael?" He answered.

Mello's face glowed a bright pink.. His face expression was "WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST CALLED ME?"

But his heart actually said "Aww, he's so adorable when he says my name like that."

Mello pounded his lips on Nears again, bringing his hand under Nears shirt. Near winced at how cold his hands were.

Mello then said, "Say my name again?"

Near smiled at this.

Mello's face shined a bright pink again.

"Mihael."He whispered.

Mello's heart started to beat faster.

He kissed Near, passionately.

He wanted to save the moment.

Mello started to unbutton Nears shirt as he kissed him. Near shivered.

Mello noticed.

"Are you cold?" He whispered against Nears Lips.

"No. I have you to warm me. I don't need a blanket." Near said softly. Mello smiled.

Seeing the smile upon Mello's face warmed Nears heart.

"Why do you hate me, Mihael?"Near finally managed to ask after all these years.

"...You're so perfect. At everything you do...I can never reach your level...And i try...So hard.." Mello almost sounded like he was going tear up.

Near cupped his face and smiled.

"I'm 'perfect' because you make me feel 'perfect', Mello." Near smiled.

Mello could help but kiss him again.

Mello started to tear up.

"I'm sorry Near."

"Sorry for what, Mihael?"The albino said stroking the blonde's cheek.

"I've always thought bad about you-"

"Mello."

"-and i never noticed how much-"

"Mello..."

"-Of a big deal it was for you-"

"Mello!"

"Yeah?"

"I can't let something like...education make me think bad about you. And you shouldn't think bad of me either." Near smiled.

Mello, being the emotional boy he is, started to tear up again.

All Mello could do was hug the white-haired boy.

"You mean a lot to me, Nate."

He whispered in Nears ears.

Near smiled as he heard his name out of the mouth of someone he cared about, dearly.

He was nervous to confess. He hugged Mello tightly though.

He decided to give it a shot.

"I-I love you, Mihael."He said quietly.

Mellos expression went to tears, to surprised, to tears again.

He hugged Near tighter as a reply that he loved him back...

Yeah, it's cheesy , because I wrote this like two years ago.

Reading this over, now, I kind of laughed at myself because I had to make so many corrections.

Well, this is it. :O

I hoped you enjoyed this quick story of Near and Mello.

I'm sorry it didn't have Yaoi. D:

I'm not that experienced to write that stuff, but I will try one day. :)

Okay, bye. :)

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D


End file.
